Caius Wyn
Biography Legacy of a Jedi Caius Wyn is the eldest child of Jedi Weapon Master Cazzik Wyn and Jedi Temple Guard Kira Locke. He was born on Corellia long after the Jedi Purge, during the reign of the Galactic Empire. Two years after his birth his mother, Kira, was struck down by Imperial Inquisitors. His father had been unable to save her but managed to evade capture himself and protect his son. Over the course of his childhood and young adulthood Cazzik trained Caius in the ways of the Jedi. Molding him into a competent and powerful warrior. Caius also had a natural aptitude for technology. He became a master mechanic and tech whiz at a very young age, much to the astonishment of his father. They lived in hiding, moving frequently to avoid Imperial detection. Eventually Cazzik took on other apprentices as well, both orphans. Jace Starfall, Cazzik's second student, became like a brother to Caius. Eventually a third apprentice joined their family, a girl named Talia Vayle. Unknown to Caius was the existence of two sisters, whom his father had sired after the death of his mother. Luke Skywalker When the Empire finally fell and both the Emperor and Darth Vader had been slain a new government rose. The New Republic was forged from the ashes of the Galactic Civil War. The Imperial remnants fled to the Unknown Regions and the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker set about rebuilding the Jedi Order. Cazzik, still cautious, sent his son to join Luke and learn from him. Jace and Talia remained with Master Wyn and continued their own training. Caius continued his education under Master Skywalker, never revealing the existence of his father or the others. He became friends with another of Skywalker's apprentices; Ben Solo. The Knights of Ren With the knowledge made public that Darth Vader was Ben's grandfather Caius watched his friend tail spin out of control. Eventually Ben left Skywalker and the others. The loss of his nephew seemed to push Master Skywalker into a depression. Perhaps it was this that blinded Luke to the danger of Supreme Leader Snoke. The powerful dark master had corrupted Ben, and in turn Ben recruited several of Skywalker's students, including Caius. Snoke broke each of them one by one. Inducting them into the Knights of Ren and placing Ben, now Kylo Ren, in a leadership position. Caius Wyn had ceased to exist. Snoke had destroyed him and allowed him to be reborn as Kal Ren. Kal accompanied Kylo and the other Knights in their mission to wipe Skywalker out. The group massacred the other students but Luke escaped to regions unknown. Now, fully enveloped in the Dark Side, Kal Ren told Snoke of the existence of his father and the others. The Knights were dispatched yet again to deal with this new threat. They found Master Wyn and his apprentices on the planet Lah'mu. Cazzik had ordered Jace and Talia to escape while he held Snoke's warriors off. The Jedi Master fought the Knights of Ren valiantly, pleading with his son the entire time to turn back from the Dark Side. In the end, with the assistance of Kylo and the other Knights, Kal struck his father down in cold blood, cementing his place within the Supreme Leader's new order. Information & Statistics Lightsaber Combat *Form III: Soresu *Form V: Shien / Djem So *Form VII: Juyo *Jar'Kai Other Forms of Combat Kal Ren wields an arsenal of Force abilities. Mixed with his careful use of knowledge this makes him extremely dangerous. Category:CharactersCategory:CazzikCategory:DarksidersCategory:HumanCategory:First OrderCategory:Knights of RenCategory:Cazzik (MBT)